I'd Lie
by 24AbbyS
Summary: Sakura had always loved Sasuke. He was the only one she saw. He was smart, cool, intelligent, strong, and admittedly hot. What more could a girl ask for? Sasuke was surely the one for her. But one night out with the shinobi of Konoha could really change things... It's a Song fic.


**Hello all you people!**

**How's it going! Anyway, I'm here with another story!**

**Yay! New story!**

**I know, it's not really good, but I tried to write a songfic.**

**No flames, please! This is my first time writing a song fanfiction, and I tried my best.**

**I am truly very sorry if my story is somewhat related to yours! Gee, I've seen one or two songfics of this song so far, and I apologize if I seem to have stolen or copied your ideas. I had no intent of doing so****! I swear!**

**Sasuke: **Sure...Anyway, the disclaimer? Sheesh, I thought Naruto was the only dobe...

**Me: **Be quiet! And hey, where'd you come from? I thought you left Konoha!

**Sasuke: **Hn. I just wanted to stop by...*noticed mobs of fan girls running towards him* Oh snap. I gotta go. Don't forget the disclaimer! *smirks and disappears in a swirl of clouds*

**And, I OWN NARUTO!**

**Naruto:** No you don't, dattebayo!

**Me: **Oh yes I do!

**Sakura-** *threatening look* Say that again, and I'll slap you.

**Me:** I-I-I-I d-don't o-own N-Naruto!

**Sakura: **Good job, 24AbbyS.

**Naruto:** Haha, you okay? You're starting to sound like Hinata.

**Hinata: **What? D-Did someone c-call me?

**Me:** Oh, it's nothing! But now that you're here, you can do the honors!

**Hinata:** R-Really?

**Me: **Yup! Go on!

**Hinata: **Hai. 24AbbyS a-also doesn't own the song, I'd Lie b-by T-Taylor Swift! S-she has changed some of-of, the ano, lyrics for it to fit i-into the song! Please rate and review, and enjoy the story!

**Me: **Good job Hinata!

**Hinata: ***Smiles*

* * *

Sakura was walking down the streets of Konoha. She was enjoying her free day that Tsunade granted to her. Sakura smiled and looked around the village until he spotted the blonde orange-clad ninja. It seemed Naruto had spotted her too. "Hey, Sakura!" Naruto had called to his teammate.

Sakura glanced at him. "Oh, uh, hey, Naruto!" She said with a smile. "So what brings you here?"  
"Oh, uh, I wanted to ask if you would like to have some ramen with me."  
"Like a date?" Sakura's eyebrow rose in askance.  
Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Kinda? I mean, I guess. I mean, yes..." he hung his head defeated.  
"I'd love to go," Sakura began.  
"Really?"  
"But I have to go to hospital today..." She lied.  
"I thought you were having a day off though." Naruto questioned.  
"Well, I guess you're wrong. Sorry."  
"It's all right, Sakura. See ya," Naruto said, slightly saddened. She glanced at his beautiful, sapphire blue eyes. They could show so much emotion. Sakura noticed that she was staring at a confused Naruto and she quickly looked away with rosy cheeks and embarrassment. He smiled, trying to hide his sadness. He then walked off, going to Ichiraku's by himself.  
"Bye," she whispered. She face-palmed. Why did she turn him down? She actually wanted to go. Sakura sighed and shrugged it off, continuing her stroll.

_I don't think that passenger seat_  
_Has ever looked this good to me_  
_He tells me about his night And I count the colors in his eyes_

Sakura walked by the ramen stand, soon noticed Naruto. He was talking to Ayame, who was smirking. She wondered why as she hid behind a nearby post and overheard their conversation.  
"Are you sure?" Ayame said.  
"Yes!" Naruto assured her.  
"So you're not in love with a special someone?"  
"NO!"  
"Really?"  
"No, Im telling you! I swear! I'm not love struck!" Naruto scratched his head nervously.  
"Haha! Oh really? You seem to like Sakura." Sakura blushed slightly.  
"Be quiet! I don't!" That was an obvious lie.  
"OK, but your ramen's getting cold!" Ayame rolled her eyes and replied as Naruto quickly devoured his bowl of miso ramen. Sakura laughed and walked off. 'He doesn't like me, huh?' She thought. However, she felt something weird. Part of her actually wished that and was happy if Naruto was mostly likely not telling the truth.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_  
_As he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

As I walked off, Naruto suddenly approached me, catching me by surprise. Startled, I ended up slapping him in the face. "Nice to meet you too," he said, rubbing his cheek that had a red handprint.  
"Gomen, Naruto." I apologized.  
"No worries. But hey, I thought you were at the hospital!" He said, accusingly.  
"Mind your own business, Naruto!"  
"OK. But did you say that so you didn't have to go on a date with me?" He said jokingly. "Just kidding!" He laughed. I wore a faux smile in reply. "But I heard Konohamaru needs me!" Naruto said as he waved goodbye and disappeared in a swirl of clouds.

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favorite songs and_

Sakura sighed as she turned around and made her way home. She was confused. She had wanted to go on a date with him. She had wished he was joking when he said that he liked no one. She had wished that...he knew she liked him? Wait, where'd that come from? Sakura didn't like Naruto! What was she thinking?!

But, he was actually kind of handsome, and ever since Sasuke left Konoha, she kind had feelings for Naruto- again. Where was this all coming from? Sakura sighed. She seemed to argue with herself a lot lately...Just like Naruto. Oh how he loved arguing and talking back at others. Sakura looked at the sky. She _had_ liked Sasuke, but those feelings seem kind of...gone. She and Naruto had gotten closer, and she knew a lot of things about him.

_I could tell you his favorite color's orange_  
_He loves to argue, born on October tenth_

Sakura had recalled the time she had met Naruto's parents. His mother, Kushina, had long red hair. It was so beautiful; Sakura herself had even felt envious at Kushina's great beauty. Minato, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the Fourth Hokage, and Naruto's father smiled brightly.

He had amazing blue eyes-just like Naruto. Naruto's beautiful mother, the Red Hot Habanero and his handsome father, the Yellow Flash, had a created the Orange Spark-an obnoxious, dumb, oblivious, determined, crazy, ambitious, perhaps good-looking as well, ramen-loving, knucklehead ninja.

_His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

Late in the afternoon, the shinobi in Konoha met at the barbecue place. It was Naruto's idea to have a little get together as friends.

* * *

-Earlier that day-

"Hey, Sakura! How about we have lunch at the barbecue restaurant?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, but-"

Naruto pursed his lips, scratched his head, and then grinned. "I've invited everybody! So you don't get uncomfortable thinking its a date! Don't worry! It'll be a little get together! Nothing more!"

Sakura sighed. She actually wanted it to be just the two of them. She shook her head slightly, pushing away the thought.

"So...?

"OK, I'll be there."

* * *

Sakura took a piece of meat and ate it slowly. Everyone was having fun, having conversations and enjoying their day, free of any missions and important shinobi topics. Naruto was telling everyone one of his stories about Jiraiya, the pervy sage.

Everyone listened intently, laughing and joking around occasionally. Sakura was glad everyone was having fun, but she also felt a bit selfish. She wished it was only her and Naruto. Why couldn't he see that she actually liked him?

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

Sakura remembered the day Naruto had said those words. "Don't worry, Sakura! I won't try to ask you out anymore. I mean, I really like you still, but if you still love Sasuke, it's fine with me. I'll be happy if you're happy!"

Sakura frowned. Did she love Sasuke? Did she love the traitor? Did she love the boy who left her and Konoha in hopes of taking his revenge? The answer was simple- no. She didn't want Sasuke-she wanted Naruto. She wanted the Naruto, the knucklehead ninja. She wanted Naruto, the boy who was always there for her and tried to make her happy. She wanted Naruto, the boy who loved her.

_He sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite color's orange_  
_He loves to argue, born on October tenth_  
_His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

Everyone was standing and giving their goodbyes. They began to walk out the door of the restaurant. Sakura was finishing up my meal along with Ino. They were the only ones left. Hinata would have stayed, but Neji wanted her to go home along with him. Tenten had to help Shizune carry the drunk Hokage home. Naruto was about to exit as he waved goodbye. "See ya, Sakura! Bye Ino!" And he was gone. Sakura sighed once more as began to pick at my food. 'If only he knew...'

_He stands there then walks away_  
_My God, if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breath for you_  
_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_  
_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

Ino noticed that Sakura was picking at her food as she happily ate her pork dish (Ironic, don't you think?) "Sakura, you usually finish by now," Ino said while she finished up her plate. "What's going on?"

Sakura wasn't in the mood to call names. "I'm not hungry, Ino." She pushed her plate away slowly. Ino was surprised at the fact she didn't come up with a wise remark or jeer.

"OK...we should get going then. I'll walk home with you." Ino suggested.

"Are you sure? You really don't have to."

"Anything for my best friend." Sakura thanked her as we stood up and walked out. "So,what's been on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Sakura, I can tell when you are thinking about something. Tell me, I promise I won't say anything!"

"Well..." Sakura began.

"Is it about a mission?"

"No..."

"A patient?"

"No..."

"Anything related to business, the war, or in battle and ninja-related things?"

"No."

Ino looked at Sakura puzzled. "Then what?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "It's...it's just...well..."

Ino was getting a bit impatient. "What Billboard-Brow?"

That did it. "I have boy-problems, Ino-pig!"

Ino raised an eyebrow. "N-Nani?"

"There, I said it. Happy?"

"You mean...with Sasuke?"

"No."

"Don't tell me it's Sai," Ino remarked, with a tiny bit of jealousy.

"NO! Definitely not."

"Kakashi Sensei?"

"Ino-pig, that's outrageous!"

"Then who?"

"Um...It's-"

"Kiba?"

"No."

"Shino?"

"Definitely not."

"Itachi?"

"NO!"  
" Any member of the Akatsuki?"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Um...Any of the sensei?"

"Uh...no, Ino-pig."

"People at the academy?"

"No!"

"Um...Konohamaru?"

"What?! NO!"  
"Lee? Or Neji?"

"Ugh. No." Sakura sighed.

"Orochimaru? Kabuto?"  
"Nope."

Ino was about to give up. "Jiraiya?"

"I will slap you."

"FINE! WHO IS IT, BILLBOARD-BROW?" Ino lost patience.

"Uh...well, it'll be surprising, but-"

Ino suddenly remembered she forgot someone. "Oh! I know, Naruto!" She shouted.

"Wha-"

"You like him don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have feelings for him? He was the only guy I haven't mentioned! It's him! You like him! Don't you?!"

"What do you mean-"

"Tell the truth! I know it!"

"Ino, stop-" Ino grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and shook her like the times whenever Tenten would do the same to Lee.

"Answer this question-do you like Naruto?"

"NO!" Sakura said, lying partly. She didn't JUST like him...

"Hm...Answer another question! Do you LOVE Naruto?" Ino asked, adding stress to the word 'love'.

Sakura rolled her eyes and tried to look indifferent. She shook her head and plainly answered. "No. Why would you think that?" Oh boy. She's been lying a lot today. This lie was the biggest so far. Sakura hoped that Ino was convinced. Otherwise, Ino would tell the world about it, and thet would be bad. Luckily, she was.

Ino sighed, baffled with her friend's strangeness and rolled her eyes as well. "Fine then, you are hopeless! That was a waste of time, Forehead! What was the point of that when there really was a problem? I hurt my brain for nothing."

"Hey, you were the one who suggested Jiraiya and Orochimaru!"

Ino laughed and shook her head, sighing. "OK, forget that. Why don't we... well, let's just talk about something else," she said as they continued walking home. Sakura agreed, and Ino began jabbering to her talking about the latest gossip, but Sakura didnt hear a word as she was drowning in her deep sea of thoughts.

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's orange_  
_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_  
_His mother's beautiful he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him..._

Sakura sighed through Ino's ramblings about the new gutheir her team, Sai. She kept on saying how Sai looked like Sasuke. And how he was kind of cute.

Sure, Sakura could simply agree with Ino-Pig. Sure, Sasuke was hot and Sai was cute. Sai...well, he never really caught her eye and made her fancy him. To be honest, he has no social life. He had to refer to a stupid old book to help him interact with others! But, whatever...People have their opinions.

Sure, she used to love Sasuke. He was smart, cool, smooth, and good-looking-to many girls, including her. But when he left, things changed.

* * *

Flashback

Sakura was crying and weeping profusely, trying to take things in. Naruto stood there, in the pouring rain. "S-Sasuke..." She cried. Sasuke, the love of her life and Naruto's rival and best friend,had left Konoha to train with Orochimaru. This had crushed her. She had confessed to him one last time, hoping he would change his mind and stay. But no, things weren't that perfect and miracles seldom occurred.

He left her with the simple departing words of, "Thank you" in reply to her melancholy and tearful oration to him.

Naruto turned around, trying to avoid meeting Sakura's eyes. "I'm so...sorry...I wasn't fast enough...I was...too weak..."

Sakura grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. Tears were threatening to fall once again. "Please...Naruto, please! Bring Sasuke back...please..." She shut her eyes, letting go of Naruto, trying to stop the tears.

Naruto looked at the ground pensively, then grinned. "Don't worry Sakura! I'll bring Sasuke back! I'll do whatever it takes! Believe it! Because I never ever go back on my word! That's my ninja way!"

End Flashback

* * *

At the time, she was obsessed with Sasuke. When he left, she was focused on getting Sasuke back. She remembered all the times she scolded Naruto and got mad at him for failing in advancing toward finding Sasuke.

Now, she felt guilty. She was so blind. All this time, until now, she only had eyes for Sasuke. But, she guessed it was time to move on. Sasuke was a now a villain. He was no longer a part of Team 7, even though Naruto always believed that.

Ino waved goodbye as she reached the flower shop, leaving Sakura to walk home alone. She waved goodbye as well and walked home at a slower pace. Sakura shook her head. She passed by Ichiraku's, Naruto's favorite ramen stand. Not very surprisingly, he was there eating bowl after bowl of ramen. He soon finished and paid for his (second) meal.

As Sakura walked by, Naruto unfortunately and fortunately noticed her. "Hey Sakura-chan!" He ran toward her.

Sakura smacked him, but less powerful than usual. "Baka! It's late! Now stop yelling!And... We already ate, now you're eating again? How are you not fat?" She muttered.

Naruto laughed and scratched his head. "Well, I eat ramen three time a day, and I guess all that training's making be lose weight!"

"Baka."

"Jeez, you don't have to be so cold! Mind if I walk you home?"

Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "If you want. I don't care." Secretly, she was happy.

Naruto began jabbering just like Ino. He told several jokes and anecdotes, and Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

_Yeah..._ Sakura thought to herself as the knucklehead ninja talked to her. _I guess I'm done with Sasuke. I don't love him. I love Naruto. _She chuckled wistfully, both at her thoughts and Naruto's joke. Sakura did love him, honestly. She sighed. Hinata wouldn't like this, but she just couldn't help it. Sakura looked up at the sky and silently apologized to the young Hyuga who had loved Naruto since the academy days.

She glanced at Naruto's face, glowing in the backdrop of a night sky. _I love Naruto Uzukmaki._ She said, feeling a sense of finality. _But I guess I'll keep that to myself for now._

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

* * *

SO, there you have it! The end of my story! Hope you guys liked it!

It is short as heck, but meh. I have writer's block and I do need to update other stories...

As you know, I changed some of the lyrics in Taylor Swift's song, I'd Lie so it would match Naruto.

It's not very good, I know. My grammar isn't the best either...XD

Please Review and Rate this story!

All will be appreciated!

Thanks for everything! Carpe Diem!


End file.
